


Confession

by kafrickinboom



Series: Voltron WLW Month [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Jealousy, Minor Possessiveness, Pidge (Voltron) has Many Nicknames, VLD WLW Month, Voltron WLW Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafrickinboom/pseuds/kafrickinboom
Summary: “I have a confession to make. Well, more of an apology. But kind of both?”





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, man. I love them a lot. 
> 
> One language note:  
> Dios - God

“Hey, Landa, can I talk to you for a tick?” Pidge asks, shifting awkwardly as she glances between the aliens Landa is currently hitting on and Landa herself. 

Landa’s brows furrow. “Can it wait?” She asks, tilting her head toward the small crowd around her meaningfully.

Pidge purses her lips, trying to control her expression so none of the hurt shines through. She doesn’t think she succeeds when Landa’s small smile falls. “Yeah! Sure,” Pidge rushes to say, a smile on her face that feels fake, but by the time she catches the woodenness, it’s too late to fix it. “I’ll see you later.”

And she leaves before Landa can say anything else. She misses the contemplative frown on Landa’s face as she watches Pidge walk away from her.

Pidge has to get out of there. She  _ hates _ watching Landa flirt with just about anything that breathes. Well, anything that breathes but  _ her. _ Pidge knows it’s immature to be jealous of the countless people that they’ll likely never see again, but seriously, Landa flirts with literally everyone  _ but _ her. Shiro, Keith, Hunk, Allura, and there have been a few memorable moments where even  _ Coran _ got Landa’s special treatment. Ever since Pidge came clean with her real gender and identity, Landa has cut off any flirting with her, giving her a wider berth and Pidge loathes the distance.

It doesn’t help that she’s had a crush on Landa since the Garrison days. Nothing ever came of it because one, Pidge was far too involved in trying to sneak answers with as little extraneous fallout as possible, and two, at the time, she was pretending to be a guy, and she couldn’t, in good consciousness, react to any of Landa’s flirting when she was lying to everyone she cared about. She’d made herself cold, detached herself from letting herself feel too much, acted uninterested in the face of Landa’s bright, beaming smiles and enticingly teasing smirks. 

Now that Pidge is 100% transparent with the team, it’s like Landa recoiled into herself, creating an invisible barrier between her and Pidge. Sure, she still teased Pidge about being a nerd, sat with her while she worked on upgrades for the Lions, even scared the everloving shit out of Pidge a la pranking and tickling.  _ Tickling. _ It’s as if Landa sees Pidge as a little sister or something and it pisses Pidge off to no end. 

So, Pidge has been kind of an asshole lately. She calls Landa on being the female equivalent of a fuckboy, which isn’t really asshole-ish on its own, but...she does it in front of the people Landa hits on. Sometimes she just hangs around long after Landa’s target drops hints that they want some alone time with Landa. Sometimes she’ll come up with shit to draw Landa’s attention elsewhere until they have to leave. She’s effectively ‘cliterfered’ (Landa’s word, not Pidge’) in every one of Landa’s attempts to ‘pick up hot alien babes’ for  _ weeks, _ and now Pidge is starting to feel guilty because of it.

She doesn’t feel bad about calling out Landa’s fuckboy behavior. No one deserves to be the victim of  _ that _ treatment. She does, however, feel bad about preventing Landa from some happiness out here. She knows Landa, like the rest of them, feels lonely, and she knows it’s unfair to focus her own frustrations on Landa when she should have just come clean from the beginning, but alas, hindsight is 20/20. 

That’s what she’d wanted to talk to Landa about. Really, Pidge should have figured that Landa would choose flirting with strangers over talking to her, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less.

_ Ugh, _ she hates being this emotional. She shakes it off as best as she can, socializing with the locals a bit more before returning to Green to wait for departure.

\---

A loud knock on her door startles her out of her musings. She sighs down at her journal where her jerking caused a massive smudge though her words. Another knock has her up and over to the door in a hurry, an impatient “alright, alright” called out to her visitor. 

She presses the button to open her, her face set to agitation that she intensifies when Landa’s sudden proximity spooks her.

“Heya, Pidgeon!” Landa smirks that infuriating(ly cute) little smirk she throws on when she thinks she’s being witty.

“Hi, Landa.” Pidge says flatly.

“Ooh, you wound me with the cold shoulder.” Landa pouts, dramatically rubbing her hand over her chest in a way that makes Pidge purse her lips to keep from smiling. “You said you wanted to talk to me earlier, so here I am, little lady.”

Pidge raises her brows at that. She was honestly hoping Landa would have forgotten all about it, but of  _ course _ today’s the day Landa decides to be more attentive. Plan B involved Pidge just...stopping the ‘clitervening’ or whatever (ugh), letting Landa do what she wants. Unfortunately, it looks like Pidge can’t just take the easy route, so she sighs, pulling Landa in by her wrist before shutting the door.

“Jeez, Pidge. If you wanted me that badly, you could have just said,” Landa says playfully, but there’s an edge to it that sounds more serious than her smile suggests. Pidge stares at her, wondering what the actual hell happened to the Landa from just earlier, the one who seemed to refuse to hit on Pidge, the one who just seemed to make it her life’s mission to exasperate Pidge on a daily basis, the one who didn’t look at Pidge like...she’s nervous?  _ What? _

Still, the statement itself flusters Pidge to no end, so she sputters, “w-what? That’s, uh, not what I wanted to talk about,” as she sits on her bed with Landa following a moment after.

Landa looks a bit disappointed  _ (?) _ as she sits across from Pidge, bouncing around a bit to get comfortable. Pidge shakes her head fondly, settling right in front of Landa. Here, cross-legged and less than a foot of space between them, Pidge has no choice but to notice all the physical things that make her heart trip over itself.

Landa’s perfect cinnamon skin speckled with freckles peppered all over her face, from the high points of her cheeks to her nose to the most distracting pair settled on the curve of her glossed, rosy lips. The heart-shaped jawline that softens her sharp cheekbones. Her adorable, little ski sloped nose. Her perfect, bow-shaped lips. Her clear blue eyes the color of the Pacific on a bright, sunny day rimmed in thick, curved lashes made more apparent with a sweep of mascara. Like honestly, what the hell is she doing to Pidge’s brain?

A long, thin hand waved in front of her eyes snaps her out of her stupor. With a stupid, goofy (beautiful) grin, Landa remarks, “take a picture it’ll last longer,” with a wink, and Pidge rolls her eyes so hard, head follows it (if only to distract Landa from the bright, burning [mortifying] flush creeping up on her cheeks).

_ “Anyway,” _ Pidge starts only to pause to take a deep breath. “I have a confession to make. Well, more of an apology. But kind of both?” Pidge’s brows furrow as she tries to find the right words to say that won’t make her look like a  _ complete _ asshole.

Landa’s smile falls to confusion as she straightens, observing the serious note in Pidge’s tone. “What is it?”

“I...may have been, uhm...purposefully cockblocking you. For a while now.” Pidge stares into the middle distance, her embarrassed flush spreading to her ears, even more so now that it’s out in the open. She shrugs, biting her lip in discomfort as she continues. “I’m not proud of it, and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have stopped you from your chances with any of those people.” 

“Oh, Pidgeon, my darling Pidgeotto, my sweet summer child-” 

“My birthday’s in Apr-”

“Shh,” Landa says, placing her finger on Pidge’s lips to stem her words. “I _know.”_ Pidge’s eyes widen when Landa’s bore into hers, her smile fond with an edge of exasperation, and Pidge immediately knows Landa isn't talking about her date of birth. “I may be, as you say, ‘oblivious as shit,’ but I’ll have you know that I  _ know _ that you, Pigimon, have a crush on me."

Pidge wasn’t aware her eyes could get wider, but alas. Here they are. “W-what?!” She says incredulously as soon as Landa’s finger was off her lips. It’s one thing to know about her hopeless, little crush in her head. It’s a whole other thing for said crush to smugly point it out as if she’s been obvious about it the whole time. “I don’t, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” and like that she feels nauseous with anxiety. 

Landa tilts her head down, ducking to catch Pidge’s eyes with her warm smile.  _ “Dios, _ you’re so cute. What the hell.”

“Landa, I don’t-”

“You can’t fool me, Repidgerator,” she says, somehow still confident after that fail of a nickname. (Pidge doesn’t know how she does it.) “I have to confess something too though,” Landa bites her lip, suddenly bashful, and the whiplash makes Pidge blink. “I kind of like it.”

“You...like my cockblocking?” Pidge asks, incredulity written all over her face as Landa takes her hand in hers. A gentle kiss to the back of her hand blanks her expression to surprise.

“Yes, ma’am,” Landa says with a wink when Pidge swallows thickly. She lets their hands fall between them, but keeps hold of Pidge. “I don’t know. I guess the possessiveness is kind of flattering?”

“Flattering.” Pidge echoes, devoid of tone. She tugs her fingers back, but Landa redoubles her grip, rushing to explain.

“I mean, it’s flattering because I really like you!” And then Pidge is graced with the sight of pink-tinged cheeks, and  _ wow, _ is it nice for the tables to be turned even for a second. 

“You mean you like me as a friend. God, this is embarrassing,” Pidge slaps her free hand over her face, cursing when the nosepads painfully dig into the inner corners of her eyes. She rubs at them, shooting a glare at Landa when she snorts. She rolls her eyes, the corners of her lips turning up of their own volition as she pushes her glasses to the top of her head.

Landa’s smile goes dopey, her eyes dancing over Pidge’s face, saying, “nah, definitely as more than a friend.”

“Then why in the hell do you never flirt with me?!” Pidge blurts, slamming her eyes closed, cringing so hard at herself, her body jerks back. “Jesus, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine! I, uh. Okay, this is stupid, but I...may or may not have flirted with everyone but you to make you jealous?” Landa winces when Pidge’s eyes fly back open, disbelief and anger playing along the lines between her brows.

“Are you serious? I’ve been thinking you changed your mind about me since you found out I’m a girl!”

“Why in the actual hell would that matter to me?” Landa looked bewildered.

“I don't know! That’s what I’ve been trying to figure out!” Pidge’s hand yanks from Landa’s as she throws her hands up in the air.

Suddenly, Landa dissolves into laughter, bright and joyous, and Pidge is so gone on her it’s ridiculous. Landa’s nose crinkles up in the most ridiculously charming way, her smile so wide, Pidge can see both rows of her perfect, white teeth. She leans forward, slapping a hand on Pidge’s knee to hold herself up, and  _ God, _ is it infectious. Pidge doesn’t even know why they’re laughing, but soon she’s joining Landa’s vibrant peals of laughter. Pidge finds she doesn’t really care  _ why _ they’re cracking up as long as she gets to hear more of that melodic laugh in her ears.

Finally, when they settle down, and Landa wipes her eyes of the black mascara-tinged tears, Landa shakes her head fondly.

“We’re fucking idiots,” Landa huffs through the last chuckle. 

“Yeah,” Pidge agrees with an honest grin.

“Does this mean you’d go out with me if I asked?” Landa asks, tilting her head down just a bit and to the side, maximizing the effectiveness of those big, blue eyes as she looks up at Pidge through her lashes coyly.

“Oh my God, put them away!” Pidge playfully pushes at Landa’s forehead. That only lasts for a second before Landa catches her wrist, inching closer.

“Is that a yes?” Landa smirks. “I’m not putting these babies away until I get an answer, Pidgey Pie.”

“Jesus,  _ yes. _ I’ll go out with you,” Pidge giggles, amusedly rolling her eyes at Landa’s ridiculousness. 

Landa abruptly pops up, leaving Pidge feeling bereft. She’s at the door before Pidge has the wherewithal to say something, but before she say anything Landa cuts her off. “I have so much shit to plan. Get ready! We’re doing this thing!”

And then she’s out the door before Pidge can ask what the  _ hell _ Landa has planned. She shakes her head at absurdity of the day. She looks down at her forgotten journal, at the list of things she had planned for the week.

As she crosses ‘confess to Landa’ off the list, she can’t help but smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Next up: Allura x Shay (I'm gonna try my best lol), "Human/Modern AU"


End file.
